Death, Lies, and Wind
by Creative Central
Summary: Marios is proud and stubborn. Kesi is nervous and refuses to explain what she knows. And Rudy's got no clue what's going on. The three of them are thrown together, forced to go on a quest. Children of death, lies, and wind/Cross the country, make the ammend/Pay heed to your past/Make certain to remember your task.
1. 1 Marios

AN: This story vaguely follows in style as the Heroes of Olympus series – where it changes POV every chapter. I will try to not change POV in the middle of the chapter, or anything of the sort. But, I will be changing POVs with different chapters.

Every chapter I do will state which character's POV it is.

Also, if you see any mistakes in here, please let me know, so that I can fix them.

* * *

Chapter One: Marios Michelakos

Marios Michelakos had been attending Camp Half-Blood since he was 11 years old. Admittedly, he wasn't a very powerful half-blood. His father was a minor god, Thanatos, the god of death. Marios did have a bit of control over the dead – he could summon ghosts, and shadow travel – but he was no place near as powerful as Nico, who it was said could raise the dead, summon ghosts, shadow travel, and control several monsters from the Underworld. There were even rumors going around that Nico Di Angelo had survived going through Tartarus. _Alone._

Now, as if it wasn't frustrating enough, being the child of a "minor god", at least one camper a day asked him if his father was Hades, the lord of the dead. Because it wasn't obvious enough that Marios lived in Cabin 21, for Thanatos's children, and not in Cabin 13, where Hades's offspring resided. At least the newer campers had the excuse of being ignorant. He did look a lot like Hades's children. He had the same dark hair and dark eyes that they did.

The icing on the cake was the irony of how Camp Half-Blood was now sorting campers into groups for activities. Originally, all the children of the minor gods would've been with Cabin 11 (Hermes; he'd lived there for a couple of summers before getting his own cabin). The only problem with that was that there had been about 30 demigods in that cabin, and so Cabin 11 ended up with its very own activities schedule – not one other cabin shared their activities with Cabin 11, other than meals and sing-along, obviously. And now, there were only 19 members of Hermes Cabin – all of which were actually Hermes's children (he'd claimed all 19 of them), and everyone else had moved out. All thanks to Percy's request of the Gods to claim their children by 13 years old.

Marios was happy having his own cabin. It meant being able to just about everything. Except, apparently, chose out his own activities. He'd ended up being stuck with Athena, Hades, Poseidon, and Hypnos Cabins. The real part that ticked him off about this was that Athena Cabin decided upon the activities that they'd be doing, seeing as "they had the most members, and the heads of the other three cabins weren't objecting." Well, Marios was objecting. And outright refusing to listen to the silly head of Athena Cabin, Annabeth Chase.

And so, that was how Marios ended up shooting hoops in the commons area while the rest of the cabins that he was supposed to be with were off doing Archery (like hell if he was going any place near Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, when he was practicing archery). He knew that he should at least of been pretending to have been doing something that actually looked like doing something, but he was too lazy to bother with finding another group. And he knew that he would be caught sooner if he tried to join another group; at least this way, he could say he was avoiding Percy's horrid archery skills.

And then he was interrupted from his musings about Camp and his activities and life by no other than Chiron. "Marios Michelakos."

Marios spun around to face the centaur, "Chiron, how nice to see you!" he exclaimed, feigning surpise.

"You are supposed to be at Archery practice." A statement. Uh-oh.

Marios laughed nervously, "Yeah, well, you see… um… I don't trust Percy…. With a bow that is…. And uh…." He smiled hopefully at Chiron with his "please-don't-be-mad-at-me" face.

Chiron regarded him quietly, and then spoke, "At least if you are not going to partake in Camp activities, you can make yourself useful. These are Rudolf Sokolov, a child of Boreas, and Kestrel Nyilas, a child of Hermes. Please show them around camp."

And with that, Chiron was gone. Marios relaxed, realizing that he had just, in fact, just gotten a punishment, which was showing two new campers around. However, it gave him a really great excuse for not going to Archery; and now he had an explanation for Annabeth Chase when she demanded to know where he was. Marios looked towards the two new half-bloods he was supposed to show around.

He had known that a child of Boreas would be showing up soon. Boreas had come down during one of their cabin counselor meetings and informed them himself about his "good little 15 year old child who'd be turning up the next summer and oh-yeah-they-better-have-a-cabin-for-the-kid-to-stay-in-or-else." But the kid was nothing like what he had expected. When he had heard 15 year old child, he had actually pictured someone with white-blonde hair and icey blue eyes and tall and probably skinny. Well, the kid was tall, at least a couple of inches taller than Marios, who stood at 5'7 as one of the average kids for height. He did have the white-blonde hair. He supposed the kid could be considered skinny – Rudolf Sokolov didn't have the appearance of a fighter, he had the appearance of a runner. And his eyes were a rather interesting shade of blue – they looked almost violet.

Kestrel Nyilas, another child of Hermes, also came as a surprise to him, firstly because he had thought that the list of kids that Hermes had given them of his children were all younger than Nyilas probably was. Secondly, because Marios had arrived at Camp Half-Blood the summer following the poisoning of Thalia's Pine, and had never seen any child of Hermes that looked like Kestrel. She had blonde hair – a lot darker than Sokolov's, and blue eyes – that had a sort of silvery tinge to them, strangely enough. She was also shorter than Sokolov, but not by much. Marios would guess that she was close to his height. And she was skinny. The type of skinny you only see on children who've been on the run for a few years.

"My name is Marios Michelakos, son of Thanatos. Not Hades." Yep. Marios was getting the confusion of death gods out of the way first. Might as well, seeing as he was to show the two around Camp Half-Blood, "First of all, what has Chiron already shown you two?"

Sokolov blinked, "Erm, the Big House. He said he'd show us around, and then he spotted you and we came here." A Québécoise accent. Jason Grace, who had been at the meeting when Boreas had turned up, had mentioned that the kid would probably be French Canadian.

Marios stared at them for a couple of minutes. "So, I've got to show you two the whole Camp."

Silence ensued. He studied them again quietly. "First stop, Archery Fields. Follow me."

Marios lead them in a zig-zagging path towards the Archery Fields. "So, this is where I should be." Marios gestured towards the kids – and a few young adults – who were practicing archery. "However, I have gotten the privilege of not having to go to archery today, and instead am showing you two around Camp."

"Michelakos!" Marios tensed, hearing Annabeth Chase's voice.

"Yes?" He answered, "I'm kind of busy here."

Annabeth Chase frowned at him, "You are supposed to be practicing archery with the rest of us."

"Chiron asked me to show these two around Camp. So I'm excused from Archery." Marios smirked in triumph.

Annabeth Chase now looked towards the two new campers. "Apollo?" she asked.

"Nope." Marios answered. "Boreas and, apparently, Hermes. We've got to be going, I don't want to miss sword-fighting."

Marios walked away, and grabbed both of the new campers as he walked past them. "I love annoying that girl." He said.

Nyilas pulled her arm out of Marios's grip, "Why? You got a crush on her or something?" She asked. Marios realized that this was the first time that he'd heard her talk. He also realized that the girl sounded American, but he couldn't determine which state.

"No. She's just really annoying. She hates me, I hate her. The feelings mutual." Marios explained. "And this area here, where you see the kids beating each other up with swords, is the sword-fighting arena. Wrestling also occasionally happens here, too. These kids are Ares's kids, and, strangely enough, Aphrodite's, and Phobos's and Deimos's. Watch out for all of them."

The trio continued around Camp Half-Blood, and Marios showed them everywhere; and then they finally returned to the commons area.

"So this is the commons area, where we all just kind of hang out during our free time. And also these buildings are the cabins – one for each god, although some don't have cabins yet." Marios explained. "These 12 cabins here are the original 12, each one belongs to one of the 12 Olympians. Zeus, Cabin 1; Hera, Cabin 2; Poseidon, Cabin 3; and so on so forth. Kestrel Nyilas," Marios spoke, leading them over to Cabin 11, "This is where you'll be staying. Cabin 11, Hermes's Cabin." Marios gestured towards the cabin, where talking could be heard from within. "Well, I suppose you should go and meet your half-siblings."

Nyilas stared at him. Her expression said a lot – mostly, it said "are-you-fucking-kidding-me?" but it also showed worry, which Marios supposed was a good thing, considering that Hermes Cabin was chaotic. Very, very chaotic. And not necessarily in a good way.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Marios asked impatiently.

The girl walked towards the cabin. Nyilas froze when she reached the door, and then looked back towards Marios and Sokolov. Marios turned towards Sokolov, pretending he didn't see Nyilas's expression, "Come on, Sokolov. I've got to show you your cabin." And Marios dragged Sokolov away, not bothering to look back.

Sure, Marios did feel slightly guilty about ditching Nyilas, but at least he left her in front of the right cabin. And he still had to show Sokolov his cabin. And he was cutting it really close to the start of sword-fighting practice, which he was seriously looking forward to.

Marios walked up to the newest of all the Cabins at Camp Half-Blood. Cabin 24, Boreas Cabin. It was slightly smaller than the main cabins, but it was one of the cooler looking ones. It was an entirely light blue color, like the color of ice. Marios didn't know what it looked like on the inside, but he wasn't really interested in going in.

"If you need me, I'll be in Thanatos Cabin." Marios said, and turned to walk away.

"The cabin that has the 13?" Sokolov asked.

Marios froze and tensed. "No. That's Hades's Cabin. I'm in Cabin 21. You know what, if you need anything, go pester Cabin 5."

And this time he didn't feel guilty about ditching a new camper, despite the fact that he just sentenced the kid to death by Ares Campers.

* * *

_**Character Notes:**_

Marios Michelakos:  
Started Attendance At Camp Half-Blood: the summer of the Battle of the Labyrinth  
Gender: male  
Age: 15 years old  
Birthday: October 13  
Raised/Born: Las Vegas, Nevada  
Immortal Parent: Thanatos  
Mortal Parent: Angelica Michelakos  
Good At: Sword fighting  
Bad At: Archery  
Supernatural Powers/Abilities: able to summon ghosts/spirits; shadow travel (extremely limited use)  
Cabin: Thanatos Cabin; Cabin 21 (Counselor: Marios Michelakos)  
Background:  
Marios was raised in Las Vegas, Nevada. He never met his father, although he did meet his father's twin brother, Hypnos, who told him "I make it a point to visit all of my twin's children." He first encountered a monster when he was 9, and two years later began attendance at Camp Half-Blood. His first summer at Camp Half-Blood was where people began to think that he was a child of Hades. Marios was claimed at the end of the summer, following the Battle of the Labyrinth. He returned the following summer, and fought during the Battle of Olympus. He was one of the few minor demigods fighting for the Gods.

Kestrel "Kesi" Nyilas:  
Started Attendance at Camp Half-Blood: the summer following Gaia's defeat  
Gender: female  
Age: 15 years old  
Birthday: April 21  
Raised/Born: born in Maine, lived in various other places  
Immortal Parent: Hermes  
Mortal Parent: unknown  
Good At: archery  
Bad At: sword fighting  
Supernatural Powers/Abilities: lock manipulation  
Cabin: Hermes Cabin, Cabin 11 (Counselors: Connor and Travis Stoll)  
Background:  
Kesi has been in the foster care/adoption agency system since she was a little kid. She's also continuously running away from the various homes that they've placed her in. She has met Hermes, once, when she ran away from a house when she was 9. At the time, she didn't know it was him. He told her to go to Camp Half-Blood on Long Island, New York. Kesi didn't listen, however, and ended up in another home.  
The most recent home she ran away from was in New Hampshire. When she was in Vermont, following running away, she encountered a group of people who told her about Camp Half-Blood, and also told her that there were others like her there. This time, she listened and went to Camp Half-Blood.

Rudolf "Rudy" Sokolov:  
Started Attendance at Camp Half-Blood: the summer following Gaia's defeat  
Gender: male  
Age: 15 years old  
Birthday: November 30  
Raised/Born: Montreal, Quebec  
Immortal Parent: Boreas  
Mortal Parent: Marisha Sokolov  
Good At: sword fighting  
Bad At: archery  
Supernatural Powers/Abilities: cold resistance, limited control over storms (winter weather only, works best in winter, too)  
Cabin: Boreas Cabin, Cabin 24 (Counselor: Rudolf Sokolov)  
Background:  
Rudy is the oldest of 5 children; he has two younger brothers, Wyatt and Wanya (who are both 9 and twins), and two younger sisters, Camille (5 years old) and Liolya (about a year old). His younger siblings (other than Liolya, obviously) wanted to go with him to Camp Half-Blood, but they were informed that they were "too young". Obviously, to Wyatt and Wanya, this was a lie, because 9 year olds can go to Camp Half-Blood. All of Rudy's siblings are his full siblings – meaning that they are all demigods, also. His father, Boreas, practically lives in their house. However, until a few days before he began attendance at Camp Half-Blood, Rudy was unaware of the fact that he was a demigod.

* * *

Notes:

On Boreas: I somehow get the feeling that the other gods forget about Boreas a bit, considering that he lives in Canada, way north of the Gods. I also get the feeling that he does pretty much what he wants to do, but does kind of pay attention to the rules that Zeus lays down. Meaning that, he does visit his half-blood children, but if anyone asks, he's visiting their mother (which several other gods {namely Hermes and Apollo} occasionally took advantage of said loophole). I also view his half-blood children as being weak-smelling enough that they wouldn't attract monsters until later on, even if Boreas was around them a lot.

On Thanatos: Although in the PJO and HoO series, along with Greek Mythology, he has no children, in my story, he does have the occasional child – rarely enough that Hypnos, his twin, makes it a point to visit each and every one of them (there's been like, 5, I've decided). On the other hand, Thanatos doesn't visit Hypnos's children. Also, Hypnos and Thanatos are twins, according to Greek and Roman Mythology.


	2. 2 Kesi

AN: Wow, I was actually expecting people to review and give me some pointers on anything wrong with the last chapter, but I guess not.

Anyways, here's chapter 2, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO; but I do own Marios, Kesi, Rudolf, and most of the campers I mention in my story. Most canon characters will have minor roles. This story takes place after Blood of Olympus.

* * *

Chapter Two: Kestrel Nyilas

* * *

The second she had seen Marios Michelakos, Kesi knew that he was trouble. He was obviously not where he was supposed to be; and he didn't seem to care about anything other than rubbing it into the other campers' faces that he wasn't doing what he was supposed to be doing. And then he ditched her in front of Cabin 11.

Cabin 11 appeared to be the oldest cabin in the entire camp. It actually appeared to be falling apart. The paint was peeling, for one. And when she opened the door, the door squealed, announcing her presence to the cabin's occupants. All of who looked straight at her.

"Hello." She said nervously, "I'm Kesi."

An older Latino looking boy on the other side of the cabin stood up, "Name's Chris Rodriguez. What do you want?"

Kesi gestured towards the direction that Marios had gone in, "This guy, Marios, told me that this is where I'm supposed to stay."

"Marios Michelakos?" Chris frowned, "Have you been claimed yet?"

Kesi nodded, "Yeah, there was this weird symbol, and Chiron told me that my father was Hermes."

"Ah." Chris Rodriguez nodded, "Okay then. Well, Travis and Connor, I believe that this is your job then." Chris flopped back down onto the bed.

A couple of teenaged boys, both of which looked exactly alike, but one was shorter, stepped forward.

"I'm Travis Stoll, that's Connor." One of them spoke.

"We're your cabin counselors." The other one said, "Cause we've been here the longest."

The first one, Travis, spoke again, "Chris would've been your counselor, but he left for a couple of years, so it doesn't count."

"Okay." Kesi said, looking in between the two teenagers. She realized quite quickly that she wasn't going to be able to tell the two of them apart for a while. She smiled and nodded slightly.

"Er… Let's see…. A bunk…. Well, I suppose you can have that one…" Connor trailed off nervously, and gestured towards a bunk near the back of the cabin that looked a lot like it did have an occupant.

"Um…" Kesi wasn't too certain if she should point out that fact, or if they already knew that fact and were just screwing with her.

"No one uses that bunk currently." Chris supplied helpfully, "No one has for a few years." He added.

"Oh. Okay then." Kesi walked over to the bunk nervously. She still wasn't too certain. Mostly now because she remembered that Hermes was god of pranksters and liars, and she knew from personal experience that she was decent at both. "What happened to the former occupant?"

Silence filled the cabin, but then again the cabin had been pretty quiet since she had entered.

"Well, the guy's name was Luke. He left a few years ago. After his 18th birthday." Chris spoke, "He also died a couple of years ago."

Kesi froze. "Died?" she asked.

"The Titans came back, and he kind of died to kill Kronos." One of the counselors said. Kesi was 80% sure that it was Travis.

"Died." She repeated, staring at the rest of the cabin occupants.

"Yep. Died and got Elysium, lucky guy." One of the other cabin occupants spoke up.

Kesi got the feeling that they were trying to reassure her that it was _okay _that one of her half-siblings, that most people within this cabin knew, was dead. But if most of them knew this guy, then why did they think that he had died? Somehow, Kesi was getting this really bad feeling that the guy – who had told her his name was _Luke _and that he was one of her _half-brothers_ – that she had met in Vermont _wasn't _supposed to be where he was. Or he had been lying to her about his identity.

Looking at the other cabin occupants now, she realized something. There were no other blondes within Cabin 11, although there were a few people with blue eyes. But most of the occupants had brown hair and brown eyes. Almost all the occupants also had slightly pointed ears, and upturned noises. They also all had the same appearance that she knew made people think they were great at almost all sports. The athlete appearance, she had dubbed it; one trait of which was not being skinny – but slim. Heights, on the other, Kesi could tell varied. Some of the occupants were tall – probably about six feet; whereas others were short – probably about five feet. The ages also varied. The youngest she saw was probably 7 years old; and appeared to be Asian, whereas the oldest in appearance was Chris, who looked to be about 19 years old, at the youngest. She noticed that among there was a kid who probably was from every place in the world – Chris appeared to be Latino, there were a couple of kids who looked Asian, at least 3 kids had the Mediterranean appearance that she'd seen on tourists multiple times, and then there were a bunch who she couldn't determine where they appeared to be from. Looking around, she realized that it had to be the mischievous and athletic appearances that probably got people to realize that these were Hermes's children.

"There are 19 of us." A young girl spoke up. Kesi realized that she did have an exotic appearance, but she couldn't place where. "My name is Mililani Kaiwa. People just call me Milly. That's my brother, Havika; but we just call him Ike. We're from Hawaii." Milly gestured towards a boy who was sitting on the bed next to hers who looked a lot like her. They both appeared to be about 12 years old.

"Lie Xun. From China." A 13 year old boy spoke up now. "My younger sister is Zuo." Lie Xun gestured towards the youngest occupant of Hermes Cabin.

"Rui Nakano. Japan, although I haven't been back there in a couple of years." Another Asian, about 15 years old, stated. "Senior girl camper here in Cabin 11. Come to me if you need anything." Rui smirked.

"Rui, shut up. My name is Edilio Metaxas. People called me Eddy. I'm from Texas." The boy who spoke looked to be about 17 years old, and sported a sunburn across his face, despite it being the beginning of summer.

"Nikolai. Don't call me Nico, though. Nico's the name of one of Hades's children." A dark haired boy added in, "I'm from Alaska. Don't ask how, when the Gods aren't supposed to go to Alaska."

"Aiden and Dustin Carroll." Two boys spoke simultaneously now, "We're twins. From London, England." They were completely identical, and looked to be about 10 years old.

"Tucker Crouch. Also from London, England." The next boy, Tucker, appeared to be close to the same age as the Carroll twins, and also looked a lot like them.

"Gustave Bager. People call me Gus, though. I'm from Paris, France." A brunette boy with blue eyes grinned.

The girl sitting next to him spoke next, "And I'm Jessamine Bager, aka Jessie. Gus's sister." She also smiled.

"Nestor Attaway. From Canada." The boy who now spoke was on the opposite side of the cabin.

"And, finally, I'm Nate Harlow. From Australia." Another boy spoke up.

"Yeah, there's also Kevin and Kenneth Bradford, but they aren't due here for another week. They're flying in from California." Chris added on.

"So, what's your name, and where are you from?" Milly, the Hawaiian girl, asked.

"Kestrel Nyilas. I go by Kesi. And I don't really stick around in one spot much." Kesi supplied.

"Oh. Okay." And with that, most of the cabin's interest in Kesi vanished.

* * *

Notes:

Other than the canon characters (Chiron, Luke Castellan, Hermes, Nico Di Angelo, Hades, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Chris Rodriguez; and possibly any others that I mentioned), I do technically speaking own every character I mentioned in this chapter. I won't be too mad if you take some of their names and design personalities and pasts for them. However, in this story, I'd like to point out one fact – all the characters that are not canon (see above list) are claimed by Hermes in my story. I'd like to inform you all that I will not be accepting any characters from other people for my story. I actually have about 150 names for characters… and some personalities… and who their immortal parent is…. So, yeah. I don't need any characters.

Also, I figured that Hermes Cabin would be interested in introducing themselves to any new sibling of theirs, and that since it's only Hermes's kids in Cabin 11, it was easiest to do it all at once now.


End file.
